More Time
by Bleeding Writer
Summary: Cause I need more time. Just a few more months and we'll be fine. So say what's on your mind 'cause I can't figure out just what's inside.BBXRAE oneshot. Inspired by the song "More Time" by Needtobreathe and "P.S. I Love You."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**More Time**

_My Dear Sweet Love, _

_Happy 28__th__ birthday! I'm sorry I can't be there. But you don't need to be reminded, I bet. So, I should ask you this; how are you doing? Have you left the apartment yet? No, I suppose not._

_Look, I know this hard and difficult for you. It is for me too. I don't want to let go of you, love, I don't. I don't want to say goodbye. I want more time with you. I want to be with you right now with all the others. I want to plan a surprise party for you just to make you angry with me, even. But this is the most I can do, because I need a little more time with you._

_Dear, I want to tell you how much you mean to me. You were the only face I'd ever know with my eyes closed. Every curve and corner of your face, I know all so well. I mesmerized by your eyes every time you look at me. And your smile, it melts me from the inside out. Who you are as a person, made me a better person. You are so selfless and caring, I could only dream of being someone like you. _

_You made me smile and laugh just as much as you made me angry and frustrated. There were days where I wanted to hold you all day and then, there were days where I just wanted to really wrestle you to the ground. You don't realize how much you made me want to tear my hair out and then, make love to you to the point where we both couldn't move for days!_

_But then again, I wasn't all that perfect either. I was no gentleman; you and I both know that. I was a prick too. Doing things that I knew would make you mad. I always did and said the wrong thing. But I always made up for it, right? Otherwise, I don't think you would've been with me in the first place. _

_I know you might be angry at me. I promised you the world; everything within my hands. Unfortunately, I didn't give you as much as I had hoped. I hope that you can understand that this is not what I had planned. I didn't plan on leaving the world alive so soon; leaving you alive alone. And the madness that you feel will soon subside. I know that life looks pretty shitty right now. But it'll get better, trust me. I promise you that one thing._

_You made my life complete, love, and I thank you for that. I thank you, my dear, for all the things you did in my life. I thank you for honoring me with your presence within my life. I thank you for the honor of being my lover until the day I died. I thank you. Wherever I am, you'll always be on my mind; much more than just a memory. Whatever sadness that I left behind, I'll take on. So, no more tears, baby. Oh, and thank you for letting me be the one to call you, "baby."_

_Well, it's about that time; time to let go. Baby, I want you to do something for me. I want you to get out. Go have fun with your friends; meet someone. Someone you will treat you the way I always have. Someone who will make you feel worthwhile again. I hereby free you from your ties to me. Okay? Okay? Alright, so go out and find yourself a new husband. Or at least, get out of that blasted apartment! It's time, baby. I know you can do it. I have faith in you. _

_Kiss Kiss,_

_Beastboy _

_P.S. I will always love you and I will be watching you from the eyes of a fly on the wall._

--

Raven read and re-read the letter over and over again. Tears hit the paper, blurring the words a bit. She put the paper against her chest and sighed. She looked up to the heavens and gave a sad smile.

"You bastard," she whispered to the sky, "Of course, I'm mad at you."

As if someone was listening, the wind blew a little.

"For saying that, you didn't give me as much as you'd hoped. You gave me more than I could ever ask for," her voice cracked.

The wind blew again.

"You gave me more time," she finished.

She looked back down and sighed. She was 28 today. No unexpected surprise party. No early morning breakfast. No him. He wasn't there anymore to greet her. Her friends were downstairs; giving her some time and space because of the letter.

Her heart felt heavy like a lump of lead. Her throat felt like a rock was sitting there in the middle of it. And her head felt like it was going to topple off her shoulders any minute. She sighed again, letting more tears fall. She leaned into her chair and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt an odd presence around her. Her eyes popped open as she sat up. She looked around, frantically, looking for something or rather someone.

"Beastboy?" she called.

Nothing answered her. All she felt was the presence leaning over to her and kiss her cheek. She placed a hand on the spot and looked at the direction it came from. But just as the presence appeared it disappeared. She sighed again but smiled a bit.

He was still around. They had a little more time.

**A/N: Little oneshot that popped into my head. I was watching a lot of "P.S. I Love You" and I've been listening to its soundtrack. I had to do it. It's kinda sad, I know. Don't ask me how he died. Use your imagination. Well that's all for now…review please. Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


End file.
